The Other Side of The Door
by Ang B
Summary: Jason always wanted a family, but he always tried to stay as far away from love as possible. He didn't want a woman anywhere near his work. But, what if he could figure out a way to keep the two separate?
1. Today Was A Fairytale

**Title**: The Other Side of The Door**  
Chapter Title: **Today Was A Fairytale**  
Disclaimer**: Although I wish I owned the rights to this beautiful couple, I do not. Unfortunately, I don't own anything but the characters I drag in that you've never heard of!  
**Authors Note:**This story may start off a little confusing, but you'll get the hang of it soon. Please review, I'll love you oh so much if you do! It'll make me write it much, much faster.  
**Summary: **Jason never wanted to fall in love, in fear of losing her to his job. The business was too dangerous to have loved ones running around. What if there was a way around that? What if Jason could find a way to keep his family and his job completely separate?**  
Rating: **R - NC-17**  
**

As the water crashed along the shore, the beautiful blonde stood, starring out towards the ocean from her place on the porch of the beach house. There had never been such a perfect day, and the young girl would be damned if she missed out on even a second of what mother nature had blessed them with. For the majority of the trip, well at least the last three days of it, there had been nothing but rain. Clad in a flattering, yet tasteful white bikini, Courtney began to descend into the sand towards the water. It was early; the sun had just began to peek out over the horizon. Taking a silent stroll downwards, she stopped a few feet from the shoreline and sat down in the sand, feet out in front of her bent at the knee, and both hands behind her back supporting her upper body. As the sun rose, she closed her eyes, basking in the beauty of the morning. Today would be perfect, their first perfect day out on the Island, she was sure of it.

Time had escaped her as she lay out on the sand. The sun had fully risen and she'd allowed herself to fall completely into the sand, falling into a light sleep. It wasn't until the shouting of children, and the clattering of plastic began getting louder that she awoke. Within a minute she'd wiped her eyes and sat up in the sand, twisting her back to see what was approaching her. An instant smile crossed her lips at the sight before her. Two small swimsuit clad children were laughing, and hollering as they ran down the beach carrying sand toys.

"You can't catch us!" One of the two little children giggled, turning around just enough to see the man chasing after them with towels and sun screen. Both the children laughed as they finally reached Courtney. They threw the toys down into the sand and climbed up on her giggling.

"Mommy help!" One yelped into her ear as the two hid from the man. Courtney couldn't help but laugh in reply as she wrapped her arms around the little children. The two little monkeys continued to giggle and attempt to hide behind their mother's petite frame. The man finally reached the three and plopped down on the sand, scooping one of the two children into his arms.

"You know, you should probably start picking new hiding places, I'm starting to catch on to your tricks," the man told the child. The child laughed and tickled her father's stomach before climbing off of his lap and grabbing hold of her sand toys.

"Daddy you don't run very fast. We beat you! Even mommy saw," the little girl told her father in a very mater-of-fact tone. She placed one hand on her hip and cocked it to the side.

"You know Logan, you're starting to act more and more like your mother every day," her father told her as he stood up. "Who wants to go for a swim?" Logan quickly disregarded her sand toys and grabbed her father's hand, pulling him towards the water.

"Watch her closely Jason," Courtney warned as the two headed down towards the water. Jason simply laughed knowing full well what Logan was capable of once placed in the water. He pulled the gray t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it into the sand before heading down to the shore with his daughter.

Courtney watched intently as her husband and daughter jumped into the water together. It was the perfect moment, and she'd only wished she'd had a camera to show off its perfection to everyone she knew. The little boy, still huddled in her lap, looked up at his mother, "Will yew build a sand castle with me?"

Courtney let go of her son and let him climb into the sand in front of her, pulling the toys over towards them, "Of course Bentley." Together, the two built a huge castle. In actuality, it was more of a huge pile of sand with assortments of sticks, leaves and shells scattered all over it. But, to a 5 year old boy, attention to detail was not an easy concept. Every time Courtney had tried to construct a tower, the little boy covered it with sand.

"We need a river!" Bentley yelled out once they'd finished the castle. He began to dig the holes around the sand pile as Courtney glanced down the beach at her husband and daughter.

"You mean a moat," Courtney informed him, "That means we'll need to get water to fill it with." Bentley immediately jumped and backed up from the water even further than they already were.

"No!" He demanded as he huddled up behind her. "I don't wanna!"

Courtney laughed, for as long as she could remember, she'd dreamt of having a little boy who would run around in the dirt with her, play sports, swim and enjoy getting dirty. That dream came true five years ago when Bentley was born, well, half of it anyway. Bentley wasn't exactly into sports, and getting him to go swimming was like trying to make him take medicine. He was a complete momma's boy, and she had to admit she loved every minute of it. Luckily, just 2 years before Bentley's birth, she'd had a daughter, who soon grew up to be that little tomboy she'd always imagined.

"It's okay baby," she told her son, running her hand through his tussled blonde hair, "Logan will fill up the buckets for you and bring them back so you can fill the moat with water."

Bentley crept out from behind her and started to holler his sister's name. Bentley had been calling his older sister Lo since he had learned to talk, and the nickname had just stuck. But, the two siblings, who seemed to have had missed out on the "sibling rivalry" memo, refused to allow anyone to call Logan Lo, or Bentley Ben, other than each other.

Logan ran up the beach, her father not far behind, to comply with her brothers wishes. After filling up two buckets and bringing them back, Logan had dropped down beside her brother and began to play with him as well. Courtney scooted back as the two kids got covered in the sand.

Jason quickly dried his chest off, ran the towel through his hair and laid it out on the sand for him to sit on beside his wife. "You were up early," he commented as he watched his children.

"I just couldn't resist the sunrise," Courtney replied with a smile, turning her head to face him. Their blue eyes locked on one another for a moment before Jason closed his eyes and leaned back into the sand.

"If I remember, and I do, I'm sure I saw you fast asleep out here. Unless you can see through your eyelids, you weren't watching the sunrise," Jason told her with a laugh.

She swatted his chest in mock anger. "For your information, I wanted to watch it, but my exhaustion got the best of me!"

"You looked beautiful," he told her, moving upwards just enough to place a kiss on her right shoulder blade, before falling down into the sand again. She couldn't help but smile in return.

"I'm sad our trip is almost over," Courtney told him as she nodded and grinned at the sea shells her son was showing her that Logan had found.

"We've got to get back to reality some time," Jason answered, although agreeing that their vacation had been too short."I am glad we got to do this though. With my boss being out of the country, and business being slow, it was a much needed break before trouble hits again.

Courtney nodded, not wanting to go into further detail in front of the kids, "Me too baby, me too."

By the end of the week, the Morgan clan had returned to Laughton, a small suburban town just outside Port Charles, New York. The Morgan's had moved to a beautiful house in Laughton within a month of learning of Logan's approaching birth. After realizing their loft was much too small for them and a child, they'd purchased a five bedroom house on a large plot of land so that not only could they live comfortably, but there would be plenty of room in the backyard for swing sets, a basketball hoop and a pool. To them, there was nothing that mattered more than having a comfortable place to raise their children. Jason, however still took proper precautions when choosing the build of the house, making sure every nook and cranny was as safe as could be, including the installation of bulletproof windows.

Sunday had come and gone, the week would be starting in just a few hours, and none of the Morgan clan had any desire to let that happen.

"Please mommy, just one more show!" Logan whined as she tugged on her mother's sleeve. The little girls blue eyes were baggy, for she was fighting off sleep as hard as she could. The tiny seven year old was wrapped in a blanket with her little brother at her side on the couch. Bentley had given up on his battle with the Sand Man hours earlier, but Logan was still trying to fight.

"Baby, it's almost ten. You need to go to sleep or you're going to be much too tired for school tomorrow," Courtney told her daughter, trying to coerce her into going to bed.

"I promise I won't!" Logan replied, hoping to get her way as her mouth curled into a pout. After all, her mother could never resist her puppy dog face.

"Logan, you're going to be too tired for soccer," Courtney warned, trying to stare at anything but the little girls adorable pout. That did the trick. Logan was highly competitive, even more so than the average seven year old. She never lost a game of soccer, and wouldn't let her exhaustion stop her.

"Okay mommy, but will daddy tuck me in?" Logan asked as she started to climb out from under the blanket.

Courtney nodded, looking up at her sleeping husband who had his arms wrapped loosely around her upper body, "Go on upstairs, I'll wake up daddy."

Logan quickly hurried up the stairs in her red, blue and white, Disney's Cars pajamas that she loved so much. Courtney smiled and slowly started to pull away from Jason, and stood up. His eyes opened slightly as his arms flopped down from her absence.

"Where are you going?" He asked her as he began to sit up.

"Putting the kids to sleep," Courtney replied, moving over towards Bentley and gently picking him up. "Bentley's asleep, but Logan just ran upstairs. She wants you to tuck her in."

Jason kissed his sons head and then his wife's and headed upstairs to say goodnight to his daughter. Courtney followed him upstairs to put Bentley to sleep. By the time she had gotten through putting him to sleep, and saying goodnight to Logan, Jason was already back downstairs on the couch.

"She asleep?" Jason asked Courtney in reference to Logan. The blonde nodded and dropped down onto the couch beside him, folding one leg up underneath her and leaning her body into Jason's.

"Tired?" He asked her as he ran a hand through her hair. She shook her head no, but closed her eyes at the feeling of his hand in her hair. He smiled, and gently used his hand to turn her head towards his. He placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her head upwards, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She returned the kiss, and rested her forehead against his, "I love you."

"I love you too," he told her as he let his hand slip back into her hair, lacing his fingers with it.

"You know, after nine years, I still don't get tired of hearing you say that," she told him with a grin spreading across her lips.

"You know, after nine years, I still don't get tired of seeing you smile like that," Jason told her before kissing her once more. Then again. And again. After what seemed like dozens of sweet, simple kisses, Courtney's hands slinked around Jason's neck to pull him closer to her. His body turned to make her more comfortable then deepened the kiss. Their lips fused together, tongues attached, until their need for air became unbearable. Courtney's hand slid down his t-shirt clad chest and came to rest on his perfectly toned abs as she caught her breath. He smiled down at her before capturing her lips in yet another kiss. The two both began getting up from off the couch, not wanting to break their kiss. Once the two were on their feet, Jason pulled her body flush up against his, keeping as little distance between them as possible. Courtney wrapped her arms around Jason's waist and ran her hands up his back. He stepped backwards, pulling her with him, starting the trek up towards their bedroom. His lips dropped from hers and fell to her neck as his need for contact with the beautiful woman in front of him got greater. A slight moan escaped her lips as his mouth continued its assault on her neck.

"Jason," she started, "Oh god." Her mouth dropped open with another moan as his tongue made contact with the area of skin right below her ear.

He could barely control himself as the sound of her pleasure flooded his brain. He began lightly pushing her backwards, searching frantically for something to push her up against. Within seconds her body hit the wall as she pushed them against it and his lips continued their assault. Her hands dug at his back, trying wholeheartedly to rip his shirt right off his back. He sensed her urgency and pulled away from her for a moment and lifted his shirt over his head. Just as her hands made contact with his bare chest, her mouth dropped to his neck, placing kisses all along it, down towards his muscular chest. Her body was on fire, she could feel it straight to her core just how badly she wanted the man standing in front of her.

"Courtney," Jason started as he began to try and pull away, but her tongue against his skin and her arms pulling him back downgraded his efforts.

"Shh," she mumbled as her hand found the light switch for the living room. She turned the lights out and ripped her tank top off her own body. Wrapping both arms back around him, she pulled him towards her, pressing her chest against his, "No talking." She forcefully pushed him forwards until he backed up into the pool table that was off to the side of their living room. Her mouth found his again as she started forcing him to lean backwards onto the green felt. Jason almost lost his mind at how forceful she had become and pulled her upwards, flipping her under him and onto the pool table. Courtney let out a mischievous laugh and leaned up to bite his neck. That was it for Jason; he needed to have her, right then and there. The bulge in his jeans was becoming unbearable.

Just as his hands began to unsnap her bra, the shrill sound of his cell phone went off in his pocket. Courtney immediately grabbed his body and pulled him closer, kissing him hard. He gave in to her kiss as the phone stopped ringing. Their kiss continued and he successfully rid her of her bra. Jason leaned up, and even in the darkness still could barely handle how gorgeous his wife was. For a moment he starred down at her, drinking in every curve of her upper body, every inch of those perfect hip bones that led up to her taught tummy. His eyes inched upwards slowly as her breasts came into view. His eyes went dark with lust as he leaned down, placing his mouth back to her neck as his hands cupped her breasts, kneading them softly. Her moans almost clouded his thoughts as the phone in his pocket went off again. He knew he had to answer, it must have been important. He stopped his assault on her neck and growled, pulling himself off of her.

"Baby," she panted, desperately wanting him to not stop. He licked his lips and groaned, pulling his phone out of his pocket to answer it.

"Baby please, it's getting late. Don't," Courtney continued, leaning upwards to pull him back to her. She never really complained about his job, she knew it took a lot of his attention, but right now her mind was so wrapped up with lust for this man that she couldn't bare it to let him leave without pleasing her.

Jason turned his back to her and pulled the phone from his pocket and answered it, "Morgan."

After a few minutes of silence, Jason finally said something else into the phone, "You're sure it's tonight?"

Courtney groaned knowing that meant he'd be leaving her. She slipped her body down off the pool table and started to get dressed again. She heard Jason mumble an "I'll be right there," before hanging up the phone.

"That was my boss," he said once he finally turned towards her again, frowning when he saw she was already dressed.

"I know," she said with a nod. She folded her arms across her chest in defeat, "Go, it's okay."

He wrinkled his brow, knowing she was upset, "I'm sorry Courtney. I'll be home soon though, okay? If it's not too late, we'll pick up right where we left off."

Courtney knew it wasn't fair to make him feel bad, so forced a smile on her face, "No." She tapped her foot in mock anger, "I understand. You'd rather go play with the boys than me. I get it."

He laughed, "There's no one I'd rather be playing with right now, than you beautiful."

She nodded knowingly, "It's okay. Be safe Jase. I love you."

He kissed her, pulled his shirt back on over his head, "I love you too." And without another word he left their home and headed off to meet his boss at the docks of Port Charles.

Courtney retreated to their bedroom after cleaning up the living room, and crawled into her empty bed. The coldness of the sheets relaxed her body down from where Jason's lips had brought it. She ran a hand down her neck, still slightly able to feel the tingle his tongue sent up it from his kisses. With that, she closed her eyes with a sigh, and let herself drift off into a light slumber, not wanting to really fall asleep until she knew her husband was home.

Courtney opened her eyes to the sound of a door opening, closing, and then the ruffling of feet in the living room. She smiled to herself knowing Jason was finally home. She glanced towards the clock on the nightstand, 2:18 AM. She groaned as the door to the bedroom opened and Jason walked into the room quietly. Once he joined her in bed, she cuddled up close to him.

"You're safe," she whispered once his arms had wrapped around her.

"So are you," he told her as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

She closed her eyes once again and leaned into his body. Courtney had to admit, sometimes, being the wife of Jason Morgan was a rough job. Especially when there wasn't a soul who knew about it.


	2. The Outside

**Chapter Title**: The Outside**  
Disclaimer**: Although I wish I owned the rights to this beautiful couple, I do not. Unfortunately, I don't own anything but the characters I drag in that you've never heard of!  
**Authors Note:**This chapter will probably explain a lot more to you, so you're not all so confused! I hope there are even people reading this. I want to keep writing it anyway, seeing as I really like my idea for this and it keeps me away from homework! Anyway, I hope for some reviews! They'd make my day!

**The Outside**

Jason, as usual, woke early the next morning. It had become a habit for him since he'd started a family. Every morning he'd climb out of bed around five, watch Courtney sleep for a few moments, then head up the stairs to check on his two children. Despite knowing his family was relatively safe outside the mob world, he couldn't help but fear that someday, somehow, someone would find out about them and he didn't want to know what the consequences would be.

After downing his first cup of straight black coffee, Jason sat down at his desk in the living room. If any time were good to deal with what had occurred on the docks last night, it'd be a time when Courtney was not awake to peek over his shoulder.

For the last decade of his life, Jason had been part owner in the Corinthos/Morgan Coffee Importing business. The two controlled almost all the docks in Port Charles, and because of that, often dealt with not so friendly competitors. Things had been calm for the last few months, but as the night before would describe, nothing ever remained that way. Sonny Corinthos, Jason's boss, had informed him earlier that his faithful guards, Johnny and Max had gotten word of their newest shipment of Brazilian Coffee had been tampered with as a message from long time enemy, Lorenzo Alcazar. Once they'd made it down onto the docks, they'd intercepted the two shipments of drugs and dumped them into the harbor. The night had been quiet, which was peculiar to the men. After returning home, Sonny had placed Jason on the job of ensuring that Alcazar's men did not retaliate, at least not unexpectedly.

Jason had been making phone calls all morning, trying desperately to locate Alcazar and his men, who seemed to have dropped off the radar over the last 24 hours. It had neared eight in the morning when he'd finally gotten a lead as to their whereabouts, and relayed the information to Johnny, who would inform Sonny and send men on their trail to confirm.

"Jase?" He heard his wife call from the doorway of their bedroom. He turned his head and smiled, motioning for her to wait one minute for him to end the phone call. He quickly finished informing Johnny and hung up the phone.

"Morning beautiful," he said as she walked towards him and sat down on his lap. She kissed him quickly and grinned.

"Good morning yourself," she said in reply. "I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have gotten upset. I understand the business, and I know sometimes you need to go without a fight."

Jason nodded and ran his hand through her hair, "It's ok. You can get frustrated sometimes, it's cute. We should wake up the kids."

Courtney nodded in agreement and stood up from his lap, "You take Bentley, and I'll handle Logan?"

Jason agreed and stood up to follow her upstairs, as their children's rooms came into view, the two split.

Courtney knocked gently on Logan's door before turning the knob and pushing it open slowly. The little girls pink and white bedroom lit up as Courtney switched the light on. The tiny blonde haired girl began squirming around in her bed to avoid the light as Courtney walked in, opened up the blinds and began speaking, "Good morning sunshine."

Logan shook her head, "No mommy I'm tired!"

Courtney sat down on the side of Logan's bed and spoke, "I warned you that you'd be sleepy this morning."

Logan giggled, "In that case, I'm not sleepy!"

Courtney smiled and stood up, "Go get ready for school, what do you want for breakfast?"

Logan was about to speak when Bentley came bounding into the bedroom yelling for his mommy, Jason hot on his tail. Bentley leapt up into his mother's arms and squealed, hiding in her shirt.

"What's the matter baby?" Courtney asked her son as she held him.

"Daddy chased me!" Bentley yelled as Jason shrugged his shoulders.

With that, the Morgan's had started their day. The kids would head off for their first days of school, Jason would disappear off into Port Charles to deal with business and Courtney would head off to work. Courtney, for the last five years had owned her very own private practice doctors office with her best friend known as Morgan and Sparks Pediatrics. Courtney and her best friend Adriane Sparks had opened the practice after completing medical school together. The two had met as freshmen and had hit it off immediately. Now, as successful pediatricians, the two have been recognized within the top 10 pediatric doctors in the state of New York.

**Courtney's Office**

One perk of owning your own practice was getting to start the day off whenever was convenient. Since having two children, office hours during the week had changed, allowing her to see her children as much as possible. She never wanted to be one of those mothers who pushed the kids off on nannies so often that they had become spoiled brats by the time they hit 13. The clock had just hit one and Courtney was already exhausted. She'd seen 5 infants needing shots, 3 toddlers with hypochondrias' for parents, and 2 teenagers with strep throat. None of these patients had been appointments, so she definitely wasn't looking forward to what the day would continue to bring.

"Would you like to meet for lunch?" Courtney asked into the phone that was sitting on her dark wooden desk in front of her. She was multitasking, getting prepared for her first appointment of the day. Apparently the child had been to six different pediatricians and each one had sent them off on a wild goose chase leading them nowhere. The eleven year old boy was suffering from excessive headaches, abdominal pain, vomiting and sudden and excruciating spells of pain throughout his body. Each doctor he had seen had basically shrugged him off as a faker and ran some tests to soothe his "pain." Courtney was their last hope and she wanted desperately to help out this poor family.

"I wish I could baby, but I'm needed at the warehouse," her husband replied through the phone.

Courtney sighed, "It's okay. Will you be home when I get home, or are we going to be alone for dinner?"

"I'll try my hardest to be home for dinner," Jason replied honestly.

She knew he would try his hardest but usually that meant he'd be home late. She couldn't help but groan a tad bit unhappily at his response, "I'll let you get back to work."

He sighed, "Alright. I love you."

"I love you too," she answered before placing her phone back on the receiver. She hadn't noticed the knock on the door and her best friend poking her head in as she hung up.

"Was that the hubby?" Adriane asked as she slipped into the office. She wasn't a rather tall woman; she was just a few inches shorter than Courtney. Her dark brown hair was much different in contrast to the woman before her, yet her eyes almost matched in color. Adriane was beautiful, yet unmarried. After the birth of her first child, her husband had died in a car crash, leaving Adriane to raise their now 5 year old daughter alone.

Courtney nodded at the woman and replied simply, "Yes. He's working late."

"You don't seem happy," Adriane answered taking a seat in one of the big cushioned chairs in front of Courtney's desk.

Courtney shrugged, "No. Not really."

"Hey, don't be short with me. I'm just trying to help," Adriane answered with a smile.

"I know. It's just he was working late last night, and now again. I miss him at night," Courtney answered looking up from her files to meet the gaze of her best friend.

"Oh, you mean you just want to get laid? That's perfectly understandable!" Adriane replied nonchalantly. With Adriane, there was no invisible line that just wasn't crossed. There was nothing that girl didn't say. If she thought it, she spoke it. But, that was what most people liked about her, she was honest and direct. There was nothing fake and sugar coated.

"Adriane," Courtney warned as the redness in her cheeks began to show.

"Oh don't get shy, we're both women here and we both have needs."

Courtney laughed at how correct she was, "You're right. It's just, we got so close last night and then he had to go."

"He just left?"

"Yeah. His boss called and said it was important."

Adriane shook her head, "Sometimes men have their priorities screwed up. Go for it tonight, and if you fail, don't worry. I'll come up with another brilliant Sparks plan and you'll be in bed before you could even say no." With that, she stood up and strolled out of her friend's office, off to take care of her next patient.

Courtney dropped her head into her hands, the last thing she needed was another one of Adriane's plans on her hands. Those never seemed to blow over well, and they almost always involved her trying to meet Courtney's husband.

That was where things always got difficult for her. Courtney wanted to be able to share her whole life with her best friend, her family, her other friends, but it was too dangerous. When Jason and Courtney had met all those years ago one fall evening, they immediately hit it off. One date lead to two more, a crush lead to real feelings and before they knew it they were head over heels. Jason had warned her from the start that in his line of work, women were not safe to be around. She had accepted that, she loved him too much to let him go. Together, they had worked out a perfect plan. They'd live outside Port Charles together, ensuring that they were close enough, but far enough from Jason's work. Nobody in his life, not Sonny, not his sister, not even his best friend Carly would be able to know about Courtney. He had to protect her at all costs. Both hated the fact that whole parts of their lives, and even the lives of their children were hidden from one another. Although Courtney's family and friends had met the kids, Jason's had not. They were all much too controlling (The Quartermaines) and would cause problems (The Corrinthos Clan) for their secret. Jason wanted his loved ones nowhere near the mob, he couldn't bare to handle losing any one of them.

"Dr. Morgan," came the voice over the telephone. Her secretary had spoken to her over the phones intercom.

Courtney pressed the talk button and replied, "Yes Georgie?"

The reply was simple, "Your 1:15 is here, Michael?"

"Please send them in," Courtney replied and sat back in her chair. She had prepared herself well for this meeting. She'd looked over his charts for the last 3 days, examining each and every detail of the little boys condition. She believed whole heartedly, that with one test she could prove the poor kid had a minor heart problem that could be corrected with a simple surgery. Most doctors write off kids who complain of pain and can find nothing wrong with them. Then again, most doctors wouldn't order an exploratory surgery on the little boy to prove that his brains pain receptors were being pressed on periodically throughout the day by a small, almost unnoticeable cyst. Most doctors hadn't seen cases like this, but Courtney had. She'd discovered a similar case a year earlier and had helped that little boy go on without any further symptoms.

"Dr. Morgan? Hi. My name is Carly Corinthos, this is my son Michael, we spoke on the phone earlier," a slim, dirty blonde haired woman said, extending her hand to her as she walked through the door. A small red haired boy, holding his side angrily tried to smile at her as he sat down in a chair.

Courtney grinned, "Yes, hello. It's nice to meet you. Please have a seat." She turned to face Michael, "Hey buddy, not feeling too good today?"

Michael shook his head as Carly sat down beside him. "Do you have any idea what could be wrong? I remember you saying you'd be looking over his charts?" Carly asked the blonde in front of her.

"Yes, I've been looking over his charts and reviewing the work the other doctors have done. I do believe there is something wrong, no little boy would complain for this long and drag himself to a bunch of doctors over nothing. However, what I'm about to say may shock you a little. The reason that I believe there has been nothing showing up on the numerous tests he's been given is because I think he may be suffering from a minor cyst in the brain."

Carly immediately cut her off, "Brain? But the doctors said his brain was fine."

Courtney nodded, "Yes. It would be fine, but as I've seen before in another young boy. He had many of the same symptoms, and had undergone many CAT Scans. Each one had come up with nothing, but after an exploratory surgery, the damage was located and repaired. He was out of the hospital within a few weeks and last I heard he's a starting pitcher on his high schools baseball team."

"You really think this could be what's wrong with my son?"

Courtney nodded, "That is the top possibility that I have come up with. The only issue would be, most insurance companies will not cover an exploratory brain surgery. They feel that if something was there, the scan would have shown it. These surgeries can be rather expensive."

Carly shook her head, "I don't care about the money. Sonny, my husband and I would most certainly be able to pay for anything that Michael may need. How soon can we set this up? I don't want to waste any more time."

Courtney's face dropped at the mention of Sonny's name. Carly Corinthos. Sonny Corinthos. Michael Corinthos. It was all hitting her. This was Jason's best friend Carly. This little boy was Michael. Courtney was shell shocked for a moment as the realization hit her. She'd never met them before, but had heard numerous stories about the entire family. She almost wanted to cry, finally having met such a huge part of her husband's life.

"As soon as you'd like," Courtney finally choked out. "Your son will be in great hands with me, I can assure you."

"My husband has done a lot of research on you Dr. Morgan, I'm sure Michael will be in the best hands possible," Carly replied as she looked at her son with sad eyes. "Do you hear that  
Mr. Man? Dr. Morgan is going to be able to help you. You'll be better soon."

The little boys eyes lit up, "Thank you Dr. Morgan."

"Why don't you go wait outside with the nice receptionist Michael? I need to speak with your doctor privately," Carly told her son. He nodded and headed out of the office to obey his mother.

"Look, I know this might sound a little weird, but is there any way we can have the surgery out here in Laughton? I know you mentioned that you could easily work with General Hospital, but I'd like to keep my son as far from there as possible while he goes through this," Carly told her.

"Of course, I could try and set up something out here at Laughton. We can even set up something with the practice itself if it really comes down to it," Courtney replied, wanting to make sure she could give the woman as much comfort as possible. She wanted Carly to like her, even though she didn't know who she was. Carly mattered to Jason, Michael mattered to Jason, and therefore they mattered to her too.

"That'd be great. My husband owns a very profitable coffee company, and sometimes that requires us to be escorted by body guards. General Hospital is filled with way too many people who know my family, and they tend to give us a hard time. I want my son away from stress, and the last thing we need is his Uncle Jason finding out anything is wrong with him, my husband and I agreed that Jason didn't need the stress, and this would just kill him," Carly told her.

Courtney froze. Jason didn't know Michael was sick. This had just placed her in a very bad position.

"Do you think setting him up here would be possible after the surgery, so that he'd be safest?" Carly asked her again, waiting for a response.

Courtney snapped out of her trance and nodded, "I'm... I'm sure I could set something up for him."

Carly grinned, "I'm so thankful Dr. Morgan. Really, please if there's anything I can do for you, name it. Michael needed help and you didn't turn him away. Thank you."

Courtney smiled, "You're welcome. Go on out and set up an appointment with Georgie and I'll get in contact with you about booking an OR for your son."

Later that night as Courtney worked on dinner for her children, she found herself clouded with thoughts of Michael. She'd finally met the little boy her husband had once "fathered" and there was something mysteriously wrong with him. She'd never expected to meet Jason's family this way. She felt as if she was going behind his back, but in contrast she had taken an oath as a doctor to do whatever it takes to save the patient regardless of who they were.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Logan asked as she hopped her way into the kitchen holding her tiny mechanical hamster.

"He'll be home late baby," Courtney answered as she finished cooking the pasta, and strained it into a bowl. She poured the tomato sauce into the bowl and mixed it up, tossing in a couple of meatballs. "Come eat Bentley," Courtney called out to the living room as she motioned for Logan to take her seat at the table.

As Bentley and Logan took their seats, and Courtney served them their dinner, a knock at the front door brought Courtney from her thoughts. She turned, and placed the bowl of pasta on the table. "Eat up, I'll be right back."

Courtney headed for the front door of the house and opened it to reveal Max, the only body guard who worked for Sonny who knew she and the kids existed. Courtney was a little surprised to see him, seeing as he usually stayed out of view as he guarded her and the kids when they were home or out without Jason. "Hey Max, what's up?"

He looked at her a bit complexly before looking down at the envelope in his hands, "Someone dropped this by the door. I couldn't see much; they just dropped it and took off."

Courtney scrunched her eyebrows and looked down at the envelope. She opened the top portion of the manila folder and pulled out the contents. It was a picture, a picture from last night. Her shirt was off her body and Jason's body was up against hers, his lips on her neck, his shirt off his body. Courtney looked down at it with wide eyes, fearful, but unsure of what to do or say. Max looked away, not wanting to see Courtney that way. Courtney turned the picture over, slightly disgusted. And that's when they saw it... the writing on the back of the photo in big black letters. "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE.


End file.
